Girlfriend 22
by MistyWing
Summary: Syaoran has 22 girlfriends in this story? It's not what you think. He's not your typical womanizer even though sometimes Sakura and Yelan wish he could just be that; anything, but the rude and blunt Syaoran would make work easier. Full summary inside
1. Proposition

Title: Girlfriend 22

Author: MistyWing

Rating: T for mild sexual innuendoes and or some sexual content

Genre: Humor/Silliness/Romance/Sakura & Syaoran

Summary: Sakura has thirty days to make it or break it and she'll do anything for that proverbial pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Yelan has hired Sakura to find a girlfriend in thirty days for her good-looking-hot-shot son. Easy? Yeah, it would have been if Yelan hired a young lady much more qualified for the position. Such a job comes with ground rules that cannot ground the spirit of a cheerful girl who hasn't got a clue what she's truly bargained for. Meanwhile, the good-looking-hot-shot son is slowly losing his sanity.

**Proposition**

_How should one explain this; this raging conflagration that no sane person could explain?_

_ …Her finger nails painfully dug into the paint of the wall behind her, while his flaming fingers slid up and down the fabric of her loose blouse. His heated hands penetrated the fabric of her clothing, singed her skin, and continued licking flares of fire in her sizzling blood. His searing kiss was hungry and demanding as well. Too willing and entirely wanton, she parted her lips to him and fed him his needs. When her lips parted, he realized that she had joined in the pleasure by coaxing him to enter her core in a manner that would leave them both dizzy._ _In return, his lips to hers, did exquisite and poignant things to her body; sending a thrilling chill down her spine. It made her wonder, how it would feel to crawl inside him and join their souls together. It made him wonder if she was the cause and remedy to his insanity. She was the usurper of his practicality and yet, she was all that he could think about... _

_Okay, this was neither the time nor place to be in the throes of love making…_

_Yeah, there was a job to do, but if only she could just remember what that job was…_

… _Let's pose this question once more; how the heck did it come down to these two people, who were like a mixture of oil and water that refused to come together due to the difference in their density, kissing each other in the confines of a closet?_

_

* * *

_"Never ever let anyone tell you 'no,'" her father had told her countless times.

Alright, so they said 'no' to her more than a couple of times, but they couldn't say 'no' the millionth time. In fact, they didn't need to say 'no' the millionth time. They would just honey up their 'no's' in their diplomatic and typical way; words on top of words that held the same crucial point.

Tomoyo said it in her unchanged gentle soprano, "Sakura, I love you, but I can't give you that kind of money. I'm selective about my spending on you. You _could_ just show appreciation for the clothes I give you for a change."

Touya snapped at her as usual, "That's enough, squirt. It's time you quit daydreaming and start making a living like a normal person. Get a job and survive as God ordained."

Inside Tomoyo's room or inside Touya's office she would whine, "Why?"

They would give the exact same answer with the familiar matching tone, "Running a business is not something you want to do."

In other words, "I can't trust you with a chunk of money," "You can't even manage your own closet, don't jump the gun and try managing a shop," or "Running your own business is not the same as picking up the flute."

Starting her own florist shop was her dream. It was her father's dream, too, since it had also been her mother, Nadeshiko's, dream. And now that he was gone it became more important to her to obtain that dream.

For that dream she had ended up applying for a job post offered by the retired District Attorney, who took a lesser job as a partner with Goldman and Steinbeck some years ago. She had met the attorney, Yelan Li, at the Annual Amateur Inventors Sweep (AIS).

With the economy taking a turn for the worst, a chance for the average Joe or the average Jane to win $25,000 at the Annual Amateur Inventors Sweep was like winning the mega bucks lottery. Sakura needed a six figure winning, but something, particularly money in any size, was better than nothing. For the regular American Dunkin' Donuts worker $25,000 was cake, ice cream, or whatever you like to sink your molars into. For Sakura, $25,000 was a small portion of her dream.

At the AIS, contestants had to present their inventions to a panel of judges, who so happened to be a bunch of CEOs, presidents, and executives. Sakura's entry wasn't much of an invention. Her strawberry float, decorated with an assortment of flowers and shrubbery was appealing, but nothing state of the art. She couldn't even get fourth place, which was just an honorable mention. Those top guys treated eye candy like sore thumbs. They were only going to invest on ideas that promised _huge_.

After she had lost, Yelan approached her with a bigger prize. The stars were shining brightly for her that night and Sakura had pictured her supportive father smiling down on her from his cushioned perch in heaven.

"My son, who is the founder of Li Diamonds—yes, _that_ jeweler—requires a personal secretary to cater to his standard needs and deal with the simple office work. You won't be disappointed with the salary regardless of your education and titles or lack there of," the attorney told her. "If you're interested, come by my office tomorrow at noon." Sakura took Yelan's proffered business card with shaky fingers.

How much did a secretary of the famous Li Diamonds president make, Sakura wondered? If it was about $60,000 a year, with all the state tax, federal tax, Medicare & social security, Fidelity 41(K) (maybe), utility bills, and rent to consider, it would take her ten to twenty years to come up with the money to run her flower business. She would have to beg Touya to give her "splurge money," but she would have to redefine splurge. Forget it; Touya's money was out of the picture. Sakura would just have to live with the clothes that Tomoyo designed for her. Not to forget to mention, stocking her cupboards with canned vegetables would be foreign to her, but necessary.

"Hi Sakura. Glad to see you." Yelan sauntered into the conference room with a legal pad and sat across from Sakura at the round table.

Yelan Li was someone Sakura wanted to imitate in some shape or form thirty or so years from this day. Even though her hair was streaked with silver, her skin was a smooth, unwrinkled pearl surface. Best of all, Yelan was a woman with money, power, and direction.

"This kind of interview will be somewhat different from the other job interviews you might have had in your professional life. I want to be personal with you and I want you to be personal with me," Yelan explained.

"Then, let me start off by saying, I really like that subtle musky scent of Japanese Cherry Blossom perfume. It's nice."

Yelan beamed at her. "Why, thank you, Darling. Aren't you sweet?"

"Father used to say I'm a little too sweet sometimes," Sakura said in her reedy voice.

"I agree with him, but I don't necessarily think that's a bad thing," Yelan spoke, noting the frown etching the young woman's face.

Sakura paused and began twiddling her thumbs. "I used to work at a bakery before they had to close up shop. I have a Bachelor in Arts for Women Studies and a Masters in Management and Business Organization. I'm twenty-four."

"That's very good, darling, but about the rest of the educated world your age have your credentials. Yet, the best of minds are stuck flipping burgers or ringing up our essentials. You and I both have our reasons for being here, so let's exchange our thoughts and beliefs. I'll tell you why I picked you as a candidate and you tell me why you want this position."

"To be honest with you, I don't want any sort of job. I only want some money, so I can start my own business arranging and selling flowers. This is my dream and this has been my father's dream."

"And your father is unwilling to take part in this endeavor?"

"He passed away last year."

Yelan gasped. "I'm so sorry, darling. If I had known I wouldn't have brought it up."

"It's no biggie. I'm happy to be reminded of him." _Not to mention driven_, she thought offhandedly.

"Well, my son's previous secretary had to take leave for, um, company issues that have nothing to do with legal matters or, um, impropriety. Everything's resolved, but he hasn't had a secretary for a number of days now." The way this articulate attorney stumbled on her words was a sign that she was holding back. "He's looking for a secretary and I intuitively believe that you are perfect for him."

Maybe Yelan didn't understand or missed the part when Sakura said she didn't want to work for anyone and wanted to start her own business.

"You want this florist shop as much as I want to retire and raise my grandchildren yet to be born."

"You're not that old, yet," Sakura murmured.

Crow's feet sprang around Yelan's eyes as she laughed. "I guess I'm not, but my son is turning thirty next month and I still don't have any grandchildren. I keep coming out of retirement because of a tireless sense to keep working. I really want to retire and that's only going to happen if I find my son serious about a special someone."

"Oh, I get it! My brother Touya married after college, but when he did, my archeologist father stopped working to do some babysitting and house-sitting."

"Babysitting or even house-sitting sounds divine to me."

Sakura frowned quizzically at the older woman. "Okay, so your son isn't into women? Is that your-er-his problem?"

"Yeah, that's the problem. He isn't interested in anything, but work." Yelan gnawed at her lower lip and continued, "Here's my proposition; you work for him under my recommendation, but on the side, you will secretly be working for me. By the end of the month I'll write you a check… For how much?"

Sakura did not hesitate to state her price. "$250,000."

In turn, the strict lawyer didn't blink at the figure as she spoke nonchalantly. "At the end of the month I'll write you a check for $250,000 if you secretly work for me. Your job is to find my son a girlfriend that he likes."

"I'll work for you, Yelan!" Sakura exclaimed, sticking her hand out to the attorney to shake and seal the deal.

"There will be drawbacks."

"Anything."

"Make sure that what we've talked about today stays in this room. When you're working for me, I repeat, _do_ _not_ clue him in on my being involved. Keep me out of your line of work," she iterated sternly.

"Absolutely."

"The girl you find for him has to be marital material. Let me make myself clear; she has to be potential wife material."

"Piece of cake."

Yelan chuckled. "I don't think so, Sakura darling. Syaoran is a rather fastidious man. Taking him out is like pulling teeth. Asking him out is like walking that green mile to death row."

"I'll figure something out."

Yelan gave her a maternal smile bubbling with adulation. "You will; I'm sure of it. Keep in mind you are _really_ working for him under the pretense. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"You also need a disguise that will make you look ordinary. The way you look just won't do."

"Huh?"

"Heavens, child! Someone must have told you, at some point, just how adorable you are. You mustn't look so striking if you want Syaoran to hire you…"

"I never thought…"

"You mean to tell me you don't notice yourself turning heads?"

"No, Ma'am," Sakura gasped in shock.

Sighing, Yelan simpered. "It doesn't matter. Will you just look unattractive in the office for the next month, please?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then, welcome aboard," Yelan said, taking Sakura's outstretched hand and giving it a firm shake.

"So you're taking me off the average Joes and Janes' ship to take me on deck the Girlfriend Project Voyager?"

"Yes and you have a month."

"Great!" Sakura chirped, jumping out of her chair to get ready.

"Once you walk out this door your job begins. The clock starts ticking," Yelan warned.

"I understand."

Sakura opened the door. "Oh, yes, Sakura, one last thing." Yelan said gravely, her tone making Sakura halt. "Syaoran has had countless secretaries. I won't say why these secretaries have had their streak of bad luck with my son for the sake of privacy. It will only be a matter of time before you figure it out yourself."

"Uh-huh."

In the same grave tone, Yelan spoke again, "Be careful. He takes after his father and is what women would coin 'The Devil.' So my final directive is this."

Now the tone she used changed to a mingled resolve and serenity.

The serene tail end of her voice swept away most of the conviction in the forefront when she spoke. "Do not fall in love with him."

* * *

_My opportunity to fall back into comedy has broken out. I'm looking forward to writing this particularly light hearted and hilarious story. Title will be subject to change. Please, give me some reviews or feedback regarding the story. I'll be reading all your messages this blizzard ridden season. Happy Holidays!_

_Best,_

_M. Wing_


	2. Girlfriend 1

**Girlfriend 1**

"You're hired," he said gruffly. He had only glanced up to consider his brand new secretary recommended by his ever doting mother when he announced his decision.

Sakura smiled with glee. Score! The lack of a second glance meant that her latest look was working just as she and Yelan had planned.

Sakura wore a brown suit that was four sizes too big, so the material just billowed out around her, unflattering her figure. She wore a pair of black rimmed glasses and dyed her hair a boring black. This black was boring because it reduced volume and buried her hair's natural glow. A girl never went without make-up, so she did her make-up in a way that made the eye liner clash with her lip color and she used enough blush that made the rest of her skin look sallow. If Tomoyo saw her now she would have been delirious with horror. Touya wouldn't be able to recognize her if they met face to face on the street. Sakura was elated and smug about her make-over that made her look definitively worse. Weird as that sounds to the rest of us…

"Sakura, get me a muffin," he ordered; it was the first task of the first day.

Sakura looked over at the door that stood ajar. His past secretaries would have just gone to the kitchen without a word and returned with his chocolate chip muffin, but not Sakura. She got up from her desk and moseyed into his office.

"You know, Li-san, too many saturated fats and sugars in your diet can make you fat if you can't find some way to fit a little exercise into your hectic schedule."

He looked up and glared at her. "Just get me my muffin."

She leisurely went out of the room and returned five minutes later with a Caesar Salad doused in honey mustard. "Here you go," she said, cheerfully putting the food in front of him.

"What part of the command 'get me a muffin' do you have trouble understanding, stupid?" He growled.

"Li-san, it's rude to be sarcastic and cruel to call someone stupid when you don't even know her. Do you know how unappealing snarling like a wolf is? It's very unattractive and if I were any other woman I would prefer a man who simply took some advice on his health and get straight to the bottom of a new and wonderful routine. Try the honey mustard; I promise you'll love it."

"Get out!" He shouted, jumping to his feet.

"If you would simply lower your voice a decibel or two, people will most likely, not only listen, but oblige. If you say it nicely I'll get you that muffin you want."

Syaoran was furious. He got up and grabbed her by both arms and hauled her to the door. He gripped the door handle and yanked open the door. "That's your third strike. You're out!" With that he propelled her from his office and slammed the door in her face.

Sakura readjusted her glasses and frowned at the door. How rude!

"Li-san, you do make a terrible referee. You're supposed to call the previous two strikes before giving the third. Have you ever watched a baseball game in your life?" Sakura's voice was stifled by the door, but he still managed to hear her.

The silence that came from him was unbearable. For a second, she almost thought she lost and was facing a lost cause, but then she remembered the crowded kitchen and the rather unfounded gossip that unfolded in that kitchen. Her head snapped to attention and her puny legs brought her back to the kitchen to hear Takashi from Accounting and Chiharu from Support casually flapping their jaws.

"Li is headline news in a case like that."

"Yup and you're just jealous that the 'hottie' who used to man the front of his office didn't give you a glance; not even when she left through the front door and you were showing off your manliness by standing around to offer her a hanky." A little patting noise sounded, indicating that Chiharu was petting the front of Takashi's suit jacket.

Sakura pressed her back to the edge of the doorway as she listened in on them.

"You're straying from the facts," Takashi grated.

"And what's that? You're always going after girls that not only look for the physical goods, but the gold that comes with it. Face the facts, dude. You might have some goods, but not the gold."

"That's why all of you go gaga eyes over him! I happen to live off of a modest paycheck compared to…"

Sakura whipped around from her hiding place and ate up the room in a furious pace. "The both of you need to get straight to the point. I'm getting impatient with the two of you doing the dance and stepping on each other's toes."

Takashi blinked in surprise at her sudden reentry. He and Chiharu had just seen her two minutes ago going through the refrigerator for some packages of honey mustard. They had assumed that it was safe to resume their conversation once she had left the arena. How wrong they were.

Chiharu spoke quietly, sending a side-long glare to the male in the room, "the point is very simple, Sakura. We were talking about your predecessor."

Sakura went to the fridge and seized a plastic wrapped chocolate chip muffin. She settled in a chair between the two and unflappably asked, "Oh? What about her?"

Takashi replied. "I was reiterating the reason for her sudden departure from this company."

Sakura tore at the plastic wrapper with her front teeth. "Why did she leave?"

"Medoka left because she couldn't stand Syaoran's bad habits and dumped him. He didn't pay her enough attention," Takashi shrugged.

"Are you sure about that, bolts-for-brains? If you were watching closely, it looked like she was dumped and not the other way around." The Tech Support team leader crossed her arms over her chest.

Sakura spoke through a mouthful of muffin. "What makes either one of you believe that they were in that kind of a relationship?"

"Cuz' they were glued hip to hip in public. Not to mention the fact that they matched like two glorious celebrities on the red carpet."

Sakura choked on a snort. Maybe only she and Yelan could paint the true colors of the notorious Syaoran Li. "Really? It doesn't come as a surprise to me that a P.A. needs to be there at the snap of his fingers. I should know after working here for half a day."

"Never thought of that, Sakura," Chiharu spoke thoughtfully.

"Nonetheless, the reason why she was in league with Li was exactly because of her flawless looks. We all know from history books what Cleopatra did to Mark Antony…" Takashi was referring to the story of the man who was duped by one of the most beautiful woman on Earth. The power of this woman ultimately brought about Antony's own undoing.

"What? No, seriously what?"

Takashi glared at Chiharu's sardonic question. Turning swiftly to face Sakura, he jauntily stated, "She overpowered him with her sex appeal and when she was done she moved on," as if he lived the era of Mark Anthony and Cleopatra.

Sakura popped the rest of her muffin into her mouth with a dainty shove to cover up her retort to Takashi's statement. Any sound from Sakura was unnecessary because Chiharu burst into fitful peals of laughter as she banged on the accountant's shoulder with her fist. "You actually believe Syaoran Li was an object of the game?" She guffawed, eyes brimming with more tears. "Just look at your face, dude. It's priceless."

Takashi straightened the lapels of his suit jacket. "Laugh at the truth if you want."

"And that absolute—ha—confidence—ha—it's too much!"

"You don't know much about Medoka. You're just focused on Li."

"He so happens to be my boss; _our_ boss, let me remind you."

"Or you're just helping him by saving his reputation in front of his new secretary. Think you're good enough for him?"

Chiharu flinched back. "Can't you take a joke, you dork?"

"Why don't you just admit it to all of us? You like him."

His accusation made her backfire. "Like the rest of his female subordinates? Yeah right. I find him attractive, but that doesn't mean that romance underscores what I feel for my boss. I'm here because I like it here and he hired me because I'm capable," she snarled, setting her ruthless eyes on her long-time coworker.

"It certainly doesn't seem that way."

"I still have my job, don't I?" She retorted smugly.

"That's just because you're good at what you do-"

"If you can't handle the competition then maybe you should resign, you fool."

Sakura elbowed her way between them and asked lamely. "Are we talking about competition at the corporate level or personal level?" Her confusion was clearly phrased, but ignored.

"You should go back to what you're good at; fixing computers," he snapped.

"And you should go back to drawing your figures, huh?"

"Why you!"

Sakura slammed her palms to the surface of the table as she launched vertically from her seat. The two others turned to look at her as she ranted. "The two of you should get your theories about our employer checked before you start a war." The secretary wheeled towards the exit and paused only to toss a final comment at them. "And you should really lower the defenses; there's a lot more to gain once you've gotten rid of all that unnecessary hostility." With a gentle smile and a small wave, Sakura left them alone again.

The raw emotions that bounced around the walls of the kitchen were squeezed into the tight corner of Sakura's memory as she ambled back to her station. When she looked up at the tightly shut door of Syaoran's office, a slow, but satisfied smile touched her lips. The argument was filled with unnecessary drama, but to her advantage, she had also picked up a few tidbits about the last secretary. These pieces of information were going to help her in this project of hers.

Aside from the plan that seemed to unfold miraculously before her, Yelan was correct about her finding out the reason behind Syaoran's alarming number of secretaries. Judging by the misunderstandings that seem to pass around the office, she was able to draw up the office image of Syaoran. Here, people thought he was a lady-killer because he had tossed his fair share of female secretaries out of his company after a round with them. These people didn't even know how far off they were about their boss. This man never mixed pleasure with business; in fact, pleasure was nonexistent to him. Yet, that's beside the point! The point was Sakura was in a jam at the beginning because she didn't know what Syaoran might have preferred.

We're not talking about banana or strawberry and vanilla or chocolate. We're talking about a different flavoring; a woman should be blonde or brunette and slim or curvy. Where once Sakura had felt upheaval and completely lost because she didn't know where to begin her search, she felt an uncalled for illumination overcome her. Cue the iridescent light bulb that would have been drawn in the bubble by the side of her head. She had a brilliant idea thanks to Chiharu and Takashi's input.

Rounding her desk she searched for the number that Syaoran had given her right after hiring her. It was the emergency number he had given her in case she was looking for something and only the last secretary would have known where it was. Though, he kept insisting that everything should be fine from here on out, he wrote down the number for her as a precaution. This number was also going to be a route to her goal and future.

Snatching her phone off the cradle, she dialed the number on the yellow post-it. Eyes trained on Syaoran's shut door she spoke in a breathless tone, "Hi, may I speak to Medoka?"

Sakura paused, smiling brightly as she listened. "Hi, Medoka! It's nice to finally speak with you. I'm Sakura, Li-san's secretary and assistant. I was wondering if you would like to do Li-san a slight favor…"

Medoka was everything Sakura imagined she would be and more. When she met the woman in the lobby, there was a morose exchange of pleasantries. It was Medoka who set the tone to the situation. Sakura gave the enchanting woman the floor and Medoka was pleased.

"I don't understand why he would suddenly ask something like this from me."

Sakura laughed nervously. "Maybe he wants to clear the air between the two of you. Maybe he regrets what happened in the office a couple of days ago…"

Medoka's eyes glanced at those who were brave enough to stare lingeringly at her. Boy, this girl could turn heads! "He was quite clear when he relieved me of my position!" Her voice cracked with her last words.

Sakura pressed a comforting hand to the woman's shoulder. Okay, so now she knew what really happened to Medoka, but still she pressed, "I'm sure it was all a big misunderstanding…"

Medoka sniffed, her radiant gold eyes wavering. "You don't know what happened, so how would you know what is what?"

"I just find it rather shocking that he would lay off such a capable woman. It just goes to show how high a bar Li-san sets for the secretaries he chooses to hire."

"Not all of them were pretty… I was his most attractive one. He admitted it," Medoka stated shamelessly, forgetting that Sakura was still standing there.

"You are very beautiful," Sakura added her gold coin to boost the woman's morale. Beside this sexy twenty-nine-year-old with the dusky red hair, Sakura did feel out of place. Even without the get-up that cloaked her natural appearance, Sakura felt inadequate to the 5'8", who could have been a super model.

"Do you think my choice of dress will do?"

As Sakura ushered her through the next empty available elevator car, she gave a hasty answer. "Yes, gold compliments your copper skin tone." The dress was a brazen choice. It reached only mid-thigh and hugged every lovely curve.

"I wasn't sure what kind of muffins he wanted, so I picked every kind there was."

Sakura peaked into the box between them and groaned. "Medoka, did you ever learn his preferences after all that time working for him?"

"No… He distracted me a lot."

"In order to boost your chances with him you need to show you care. He likes chocolate chip muffins. He loves chocolate. He takes his coffee bl-"

Medoka pursed her lips. "Maybe I should come back later. Fix my order…"

"No time, Medoka," Sakura said as the doors opened.

The two women exited the top floor and took wide strides to the president's office. Someone, who was coming out of his office from a side door, balked and gawked at them. More likely, his jaw dropped because the striking woman in the gold dress was once more walking in the same building as him.

Sakura stepped in front of the door to Syaoran's office and knocked. Before a reply came her way she called, "Li-san, your delivery is here."

"Getting me a muffin shouldn't take your two and a half hours, Sakura," he said severely, his nose remained hidden in the papers.

He heard the door shut and muttered pointedly, "Ridiculous."

"I brought you your muffins, Syaoran…"

Hell no. No way was this happening to him. Ever so slowly Syaoran's head lifted to meet two golden orbs glittering down at him. "I knew you didn't mean it last time."

"Hell!" He shouted out loud, pushing his chair back at the same time. The glass window shimmered from the impact of his swivel chair. "You again!"

Sakura gave a little smirk as she sat behind her desk and tapped a reply email to one of the managers of the mines in South Africa. She could hear a bit of scuffling and Syaoran's muffled speech. What they had to say was probably private, so it wasn't her place to eavesdrop. She was completely content where she was positioned, at her desk in her poise.

"Sakura!" The stark shout coming from her boss's office dropped the calendar that stood propped on her desk.

Sakura leapt to her feet when she heard some thumping and banging followed by a groan of pain.

"Yes, sir?" Sakura squeaked, shoving the door open. She really didn't know what to expect before opening that door.

Yet, when she opened that door she saw some really strange stuff. Syaoran gripped the edge of his desk as he braced himself to evade the next move made by his attacker. Sakura immediately noticed the state of undress on Medoka's part. Syaoran was looking the other way, anything but Medoka. However, it looked like through reflex and experience he knew when she would pounce again.

"Sakura," he bellowed as he glared at her, "did you let this woman in?"

Sakura glanced at the muffins that littered his carpet.

"Uh… Yes…"

"I fired this woman for a reason."

Sakura peeked over at Medoka, who was slowly pulling her dress over her shoulders again. The woman didn't look so innocent to her anymore. Nor did the woman look modest.

"Am I missing something?" Sakura asked, tapping her forefinger to the side of her head.

"Get this snake out of my room!"

Medoka threw herself into air as Syaoran dove towards Sakura barely getting away. He used his new secretary like a human shield.

He growled into her ear as he steered them towards the clear. "I wish I could get a male P.A for once."

Sakura stared frantically over the rim of her glasses at the leering young woman. "I don't think my gender will help matters at this moment." She raised her hands to Medoka in a calming gesture.

"The lot of them would crawl all over me like hungry ants for a feast."

"Ants don't eat human flesh. If you want a better metaphor for women around you how about parasites?" Sakura's breath came out short and trembling.

"Don't you ever get tired of correcting me?" He mumbled. His breath on her cheek was incredibly distracting. Sakura tried to focus on the point just above Medoka's head. Looking at the furious female with a feral visage would have been a pants-wetting task. Some man her boss was! Using her as some sort of shield.

"I guess I was wrong to let her in? I seriously thought she was harmless," Sakura whispered back.

"Syaoran, don't be like this! We belong together," Medoka wailed.

Sakura and Syaoran both winced at the same time as they scrambled to a far end of the room. Talk about being obsessive-compulsive. Her personality was driving them both up against the wall.

"If we get out of this unscrambled remind me to give you a raise," he muttered dryly as Medoka backed them further into a corner.

"You mean if I'm alive. I'm sorry, sir, but I'm more concerned about my welfare than yours at the moment."

"Don't worry. She doesn't sexually assault unattractive female secretaries even if they are shapely," he said, suddenly stepping beside Sakura with his arm dangling at her hip. Sakura whirled around to face him at the same moment security burst into the room.

"In here, in here," called the man behind them. It was the man that had been gawking at them when Sakura and Medoka came out of the elevator earlier.

Syaoran visibly slumped to the floor with Sakura following him. The man ran up to them and spoke frankly to the duo. "When I saw you walk in with that woman I knew something was up."

Syaoran glanced at Sakura. "Now you know the kind of reputation I have."

"It's not good or bad, Li-san. However, today you have shown me something I find very amusing."

"And what is that?"

"Even though you attract women like a magnet and even though you're vulgar and quite frankly brutal, you do have a sense of humor."

Syaoran's deep frown etched his face. "Don't count on it."

"The raise?"

"I retract it. You called that emergency number even though I deliberately told you it was an emergency number. Do you not understand what the term 'emergency' entitles?"

"Fire? Cardiac arrest? Code Pink? What?"

"Use your head," he said impatiently. "Muffins would not be any call for an emergency."

* * *

I'm in a bit of a life crisis at the moment, caught in between today and the future. It would help bunches if the world would fall into place with the snap of my fingers, but that's just wishful thinking. I'm afraid of graduating... We put so much unnecessary stress on ourselves, we start having doubts about ourselves and our environment. ('We' as in us graduates...) I will address one question right now in regards to this story. And that is the one about when we'll get to the opening scene ofthe first chapter. The answer is, we'll get there in the final chapter.

Also, I'm falling behind on more important work because of fanfiction! I think I'm addicted to writing. I'm a weirdo; I just can't help it. I wrote 3553 words and that's one thing that matters to me. What also matters is the comments I get from you readers. There's a storm coming and school is on lockdown in half an hour. I got to get out before it hits. Please, take the time to click that green button below to review.

Much love,

MistyWing


	3. Girlfriend 2

_I was very keen on updating the second segment months ago, but you know. Skidaddles happen and we find ourselves waiting an awful long time. You and me both. Now, please enjoy the second chapter. How do you like Girlfriend numero dos? Not likely girlfriend material for Syaoran, but you never know. Sakura definitely doesn't know. Review._

_M. Wing_

**Girlfriend 2**

"You did what?" Tomoyo's screeching vibrato blared through the receiver. Maybe Sakura was going deaf or something because she didn't even blink on her end.

She sat just as poised as every other day while she answered her friend on the line. "I just pushed your closet further back and covered it with some black drapes for the time being; estimated time being a month. I'm hoping to get this done before the deadline." As Sakura talked, she was writing a list.

This list had something to do with stage two of the project. A man had to love his mother, so what better half would be out there if she didn't represent at least one characteristic trait that belonged to his mother. Thus this list that Sakura was writing out in her scratchy handwriting, was a list of some characteristic traits that made up Yelan Li's inner and outer person. Sakura hastily scribbled 'beautiful.'

"Then, what on Earth are you wearing, now?"

"Ah. That you don't want to know," was Sakura's reply, as she scratched in 'sensible.'

"This I got to see!" Tomoyo furiously screamed. "You're having lunch with me at Fountain."

"I can't go there looking like this!"

The Fountain was a chic place where the corporate leaders shared their meals with their corporate fellows. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner with a side dish of closed business deals were all that they served there. Men and women wore business clothes; men in their suits and women in their Sunday best or their silk business suits. There was just no way that the new Sakura could walk in there without drawing unwanted attention.

"How you normally look will do," Tomoyo stated blandly in her normal tone of voice.

Sakura groaned, jotting down 'ebony hair' and 'stylish.' Did 'gorgeous' also mean 'beautiful' because Sakura didn't want to be redundant? There weren't enough lines to spare for the woman she admired.

"Sakura, are you coming or not?" Tomoyo asked tartly.

"If I don't…"

"You can say good-bye to Teddy you left at my house from when you came to sleep over. I'll mail you his ashes. Hohohoho."

"You wouldn't!"

"Try my bluff, then!"

Sakura wrote some more. 'Headstrong' and 'direct' jumped from the page. "Please," the secretary found herself in the lowliest of positions, begging.

Her boss's door opened and yours truly stepped out. His eyes settled on her as he rounded her desk. Sakura scrambled with the list in her hand and shoved it into her front drawer. Syaoran noticed, but didn't care what it was. He would have cared if he knew…

"I pay you to work, not chatter like a brainless chit."

"Chit…" Sakura repeatedly quietly.

"What did you call me?" Tomoyo screamed at her. "No, I mean, yes. Yes, I'll come. Talk to you later." Sakura finished her call in a rush, hanging the phone on its cradle even though Tomoyo was in the middle of going through the second half of her tirade.

"Angry mother?" He asked, placing a pile of work in front of her.

Sakura shook her head, until her glasses almost slipped off her face. "Nope! Mother died when I was three."

Syaoran frowned. The tilt of his mouth made it seem like an apology was on the verge of spilling through the frown. "It couldn't be your father. Sounded female."

"Father just past away recently."

Syaoran's face hardened and just when she thought he was going to apologize for being insensitive he glared some more. "You're paid by the hour to fill the duties of my secretary. Need I remind you that if you have personal business you save it for when you get home?"

"Yes, sir," she groaned. She slumped as her eyes followed his every step that took him back into his office.

At the threshold he stopped to ask her, "When's my next meeting?"

Sakura's thoughts were moving at the speed of light. The plans reoriented themselves as she glanced at the clock striking 12:30 and remembered the conversation she was just having with her friend. She looked at his planner on her computer and smiled impishly.

Why hadn't she seen the resemblance earlier? Tomoyo was a younger version of Yelan!

"Sakura!"

Sakura was doing it again. She really didn't have that firm commitment to reality. Usually, the prompting and the shouting were the tools used to confirm reality. Her brother utilized such tools and even Tomoyo recently discovered that such tools existed. Now, her boss was turning into another one of those factious tyrants with the tools. That made three of them!

"Yes!"

"Meeting!" He shouted tersely.

"Oh!"

"One more monosyllabic sound out of you and you can kiss your Christmas bonus out that door-if you even last that long!"

"Yes, I mean, okay, I understand."

"You still have not answered my question. Time is money and time is running out."

"Yes, you have a meeting with Daidouji, which is a modeling firm under the CEO Tomoyo Dai-"

"I know that company, but I don't remember having made-"

Sakura thought fast on her feet. "Ms. Daidouji was modeling some of her new designs and she wanted the Li Diamonds jewelry on her models for her next showcase. The both of you were working something out via email and I happen to be her correspondence through you."

"I don't mistake things," he said darkly. "Are you suggesting that I am forgetting my arrangements with Daidouji?"

"Absolutely not! You've been so busy doing all sorts of stuff. Not to forget to mention that large, fierce mistake that marched into your office yesterday, mounted on your list of surprises and distractions. I didn't expect you to remember this prior engagement."

"I don't forget, Sakura," he repeated.

"I never said you did! I only suggested that it slipped your mind because of Medoka and that mountain of work this business leaves on your desk."

"Is that your eloquent way of calling me incompetent?"

"Li-san, don't be putting words in my mouth."

"I want to put more than words in that mouth of yours," he growled menacingly. His fists were balled up at his sides.

Sakura grew frantic as she thought of his violent fist finding that tender and sensitive portion of her face. She picked up her pride and continued, "You have a meeting with her at Fountain; two-o'clock. Shall I get your car ready?"

Tomoyo sat alone at her table for two as she briskly flipped through the lunch menu with her delicate and manicured fingers. She was unaware that she was sighing every minute she had to wait for her best friend. Tomoyo was irritated, yes, but it was the deeper worry that underlined her actions.

When her cell phone vibrated in her purse, she didn't even let it finish the first ring. She answered the phone impatiently, "where are you? You're five minutes late!"

Sakura sounded like she had just finished running the marathon. "I'm at the front entrance. Li-san's driver and I are going to park in a legal place, but I kind of need a favor from you."

Tomoyo balanced her phone between her shoulder and cheek as she examined her perfect nails. "What is it?"

"Don't be mad, okay? I kind of set you up with Li-san."

"You what?" Tomoyo's shout turned some heads.

"Wait, Tomoyo, before you freak out. He doesn't know that it's a date. He thinks you're here to talk business."

"Good grief! Sakura, what have you gotten me into? What in trailing blazes made you do this? Is someone holding a shotgun to your back or something?"

"No, no, no! He's already walked in. This is part of my job and I know you're very perceptive. You're going to put two and two together and figure out what's going on the moment you see him."

"You owe me a whopping lot, Sakura," Tomoyo muttered as she watched the waiter and a businessman approach her table.

"I'll pay you in full!"

The waiter was hovering at the empty chair across from hers and Li-san was making his final steps toward that chair as Tomoyo said in her clipped tone. "A hundred photo shoots and three major shows. Your contract will be waiting for your signature on my desk tomorrow evening. You have a nice day."

Tomoyo primly folded her cell phone and tossed it back into her purse as she stood and took the hand of Syaoran Li for a firm handshake.

"Daidouji-san, Syaoran Li has arrived," the waiter announced politely.

I can see that, Tomoyo thought miserably. "It's nice to finally speak with you face-to-face, Li-san."

"Yes," he said gruffly. "May we begin?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened at the blunt man standing before her. She had met with fast-paced business associates before, but with Syaoran Li, not only did she encounter a fast thinker, but she encountered a rather brash ego that could use some deflation. As she smiled warmly at the man, she noticed Sakura at the front glass doors giving her two thumbs up. For the first time in her life, Tomoyo wanted to wrap her hands around her best friend's skinny little neck and shake her. Then, her eyes widened even more as she realized the person, who resembled her friend, was not her friend at all.

"Daidouji-san, is something wrong?" Syaoran asked as he was about to turn on his toes to follow her unfocused eyes.

"Nothing," Tomoyo said, averting his attention to her again. As they sat down Syaoran noticed how she remained uneasy and completely preoccupied.

"Daidouji-san is this business arrangement something you want? You don't seem interested in what I have to offer your modeling firm."

"Yes, my models need jewelry to match the evening dress show scheduled for next week. Sorry for the short notice, but my usual associate dropped out at the last minute because of some misunderstandings. I meant to discuss our contract and hopefully set up an appointment to meet at your office to skim some pieces I might like to borrow for the showcase. This is a chance for you to promote your company through my company."

Syaoran smiled ruefully, "Li Diamonds does the promoting for all apparel industries, not the other way around."

"Oh, but I do mean the other way around. However, might I add that it is beneficial to my company that I have the best partners to share my slice of steak with?"

"That's very sound, Daidouji-san."

Sakura approached Syaoran from behind. Syaoran waved a hand and procured a file from his secretary. "May I ask why you pay so much attention to my plain looking assistant when no other seems to care that she exists?" Syaoran asked placidly, as he looked through the file.

"That's because Sakura is my cousin and childhood friend. She recommended you to me. I worry that she may be exploited in the workplace. She doesn't belong in this corporate world."

Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. "Tomoyo…" Sakura whined, "I'm a grown woman."

"For the sake of your appearance, Sakura, I have to agree," Syaoran stated.

"Yes, but you're a grown woman, who does not give a donkey's behind how you… Represent yourself… The next time you decide to recommend one of your bosses to me, might I remind you, that I am a fashion designer and expect anyone and everyone in my presence to show up _presentable_?"

"Beauty's on the inside, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo bounced out of her chair and took Sakura's arm. "Excuse us, Li-san. I need to have a word with Sakura."

Without a forward glance, he nodded.

Tomoyo led Sakura into the empty ladies' room and promptly shut the door. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't remove that make-up right now and drag you back into my office to save your reputation to all the young models that look up to you!"

"Don't ruin my chances to start my own business. Yelan Li offered me a way towards my goal."

"That man's mother bought your good looks with money?"

Sakura brought her hands up to her hips. "Don't make it sound so criminal. Yelan is a very generous woman and she's my new idol."

"What's she got you doing for this money?"

"Other than the get-up? Well, I'm supposed to obtain a soul mate for Li-san in a month's time. Every second we stand in here laying it all out, is a second lost to the cause."

"You're not a saint, Sakura! This will not buy you the place with the martyrs like Gandhi, Joan of Arc, or Buddha! Worst, Satan is only a pitchfork away from tagging you a sin to human condition."

Sakura, with palms up and shoulders shrugged, snorted. "I only look like this at work."

"Which is for an entire day for every five days of the week," Tomoyo moaned. "I can barely resist abducting you and rehashing some sense into you again."

"I need your support. At the same time, do this for me, Tomoyo-chan."

Sighing, Tomoyo stomped towards the door again. "Alright, but later I'm going to need to sort some things out with your employer."

"Li-san will be glad to clear the contract. I'm sure he has his lawyers drafting it up as we speak."

Tomoyo scowled. "I mean with Yelan!"

Okay, right, that was what she meant…

Lunch went smoothly over the bumpy surface of Syaoran's cold and indifferent character and Tomoyo's brash and relentless feelings. When Tomoyo had left Sakura and Syaoran to their work, Sakura turned to Syaoran and noticed how his eyes bored into her face. He was pealing the layers of secrets that lay on top of one another in her facial expressions.

Both Syaoran and Tomoyo were unhappy with her, but they had their ways of dealing with the unhappiness. Sakura knew that, for sure, even if she didn't really quite understand the source of their unhappiness.


	4. Coffee Break 1

**IMPORTANT NEWS YOU MUST READ**: I decided to challenge myself this holiday by writing all of ya a good old holiday story starring your favorite CCS pair of course. The poll is up on my profile page and I need people to vote before I start writing. Plot may contain magic or no magic, vote at your own discretion. If there are under 25 votes by the 23rd of this month, boohoo, no story for any of us. I will write the story in one sitting, that meaning once I close the poll on the 23rd, I'll hammer out the story on the 24th, Christmas Eve, so that by Christmas morning you will all be singing Hallelujah! Santa Claus and maybe some elves will be in this story one way or another. So people, challenge me, bring it on!

Eh hem, I know that you might have decapitated me on the spot if I just story-alerted all of you with this crazy little side note about my upcoming challenge. That's why to prevent my head from rolling off my shoulders I did write a little somethin' somethin'. Just a short little coffee break though. Only one of many I assure you.

Yours,

MistyWing

**Coffee Break 1**

It was a slow day for poor Sakura.

She thought she could practice her match making skills on Takashi and Chiharu, but they were both in a staff meeting held somewhere else in the building. Syaoran was out of the office and he never told her what he was up to, so she sat in front of her computer invading people's facebook walls. Earlier, she had tried to seek her grumpy boss, but the day was clean of the usual meetings and lunches. He was long gone from his office for that matter, which left Sakura in the big fat middle of lackluster land.

Sakura sighed in her boredom after rearranging the bookshelf behind her for the third time that day. She resigned onto facebook again only to find that the site was blocked. Thinking ahead, she tried her favorite dating sites such as findyourmatch. com, soulmate. com, needloving. com, desperateloser. com, and savemefromlonliest. com. Those too were blocked. Thus, Sakura emailed Tech Support.

An immediate reply bounced back in thirty seconds.

_Sakura,_

_ Up top's orders to place a filter on all the servers in the facility. Access is limited._

_Chiharu_

Sakura pulled open a new window to compose an email to Syaoran. One email that would give him her piece of mind, yet stick to her amiable and professional tone. When her fingers were poised on the keys, her phone abruptly rang.

"Li Diamonds Executive Office, this is Sakura speaking."

"Sakura, send me the docs from yesterday's meeting."

Sakura sat up straight in her chair. "Which ones?"

"All."

"What's that noise?" She asked, noting the ringing in the background.

"I'm on my private jet to Minnesota. I'll be back by tomorrow morning."

"Sounds like a squealing squirrel in a lot of pain."

There was a moment of detached silence before Syaoran answered. "You would only know that if you witnessed the sound of a squirrel under torture before."

Sakura snorted. "I'm sending you the files. By the way, I wanted to ask-"

He heaved a sigh. "I had Chiharu fix the servers."

"Li-san, I can't even check the weather anymore."

"I need to be certain you fulfill your duties as my secretary. You are too easily distracted." Sakura could almost hear the un-seeable frown on his face.

"Yes, sir," she groaned.

"Good. Now, check your email, Sakura." His voice was smooth and silky, almost soothing. Then, he hung up and left her alone at her email again.

_Sakura,_

_This is the list of forty-three secretaries I have gone through this year. If you don't want to get on this list, take care that you learn this list and never make my office into your playground ever again. Attached is the list. Save it, read it, learn it._

_S.L._

She downloaded the list with the matching photos and wailed in her empty office. Hitting her forehead with the flat palms of her hands she repeated to herself the litany, "never again, never again, never again, never again…"


	5. Girlfriend 3

_Hey! I've started on two new projects, but I'm having trouble deciding which one should go up first and receive more of my attention. Please go to my profile and read about the stories. There's no thorough description because I plan to surprise as usual. There's also a poll on my profile page, so you can vote and aid me in my decision making. It's up to you!_

_-MistyWing_

**Girlfriend 3**

"Don't double dip, you dolt!" Chiharu's anger rang through the kitchen.

"It's my sauce!" Takashi retorted.

"Good afternoon," Sakura hailed as she walked in on them bickering as usual.

"I said don't!" The female shouted again, seeming ignorant of the newcomer.

"It's an indirect kiss if you eat that, Chiharu," Sakura muttered.

Chiharu turned purplish red. "Sa-Sak-Sakura!"

With a playful smirk plastered on his smug face, Takashi pulled the dip towards his side of the table.

Still purple in the face, Chiharu snatched her bag of corn chips. "You can have your sauce!"

Takashi and Sakura watched as Chiharu stomped out of the kitchen. Sakura caught Takashi's eyes lingering longer than necessary on the doorway even after the computer nerd left the building.

"Takashi!" Sakura interrupted. "Can I ask a favor from you?"

He sluggishly snapped out of his trance. "Sure. What's up?"

"Don't take it back after I ask it."

"What's the favor?" He asked, irritably.

"Can you say something nice to Chiharu before the day ends?"

"No!" He shouted, just a millisecond after Sakura finished her sentence.

Sakura huffed. "Why not? You said 'Sure'…"

"Sakura, let me let you in on a little secret about men; we never say anything nice to anybody. We aren't soft like that."

"Is that why you don't have a girlfriend?"

Takashi scoffed. "Of course not!"

"Then, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

The accountant paused and stared at the secretary. One moment he was on cloud nine. The next moment he was back down to Earth, crestfallen. This newbie sure knew how to make the world go round and yet at the same time she could make others crash and burn. He looked her in the eye, seeing only the glare of the LED lights on her impenetrable glasses.

"The same reason why a lot of other men don't have girlfriends right now."

"Elaborate."

"Because none of the women out there are good enough!" The accountant hollered.

Even after Takashi had stormed out, Sakura kept murmuring to herself, "none of them are good enough, none of them are good enough, none of them are…" She was wandering back to her station when she caught Syaoran actually sprucing up in front of her desk, using her computer monitor to see his reflection. He was in the middle of straightening up his tie before making a disgusted face and pulling it away. Syaoran ignored her as he walked back into his office to go through another Armani tie still in its box.

"Don't bother. The yellow stripes make your eyes look duller than they really are," Sakura said.

"No one asked for your opinion," he growled, as he tossed that tie aside and dug through another pile of worn, but posh ties.

Sakura was going through the new ties when he told her not to touch anything.

She argued, "I'm your assistant, so sit back and let me do my job." Syaoran watched her out of the corner of his eyes as he pretended to do his own share of searching. He watched her moving back and forth between the strewn ties all over the floor. She paused once in a while to examine the patterning and coloring of one tie before moving on to the next. At last, Sakura picked one of his newer ties that had probably been a gift from one of his relatives.

She handed him the tie as she hopped onto the edge of his desk and watched him put the thing on. For some reason, the way she watched him made him nervous. "Li-san, why are you so picky about what you want to wear today?"

"I'm having tea with a friend," he answered gruffly. "You're coming with me."

"You probably don't see this friend much if you are willing to go out of your way to dress up for him."

"Her."

Sakura started, "Excuse me? Did you just say _her_?"

"Yeah, her name's Melanie. We went to college together."

She wasn't going to pry any more than necessary.

"Why do you ask? Does it surprise you that I know female acquaintances?" He demanded, turning to face her completely.

"I wasn't surprised," she lied through a straight smile. She was just happy to hear that he knew girls in college; _that_ and the possibility that they could be more than just friends. There was only one way to find that out.

"Don't embarrass me in front of Mel," he warned

"I would never do something like that!"

"I'll believe you when pigs fly."

Her ugly blue mascara and red blush seemed to jump out even more as she laughed and told him, "Admit it, Li-san. I make your life more vibrant than you ever imagined. I don't know how you got by a boring day with people tailing you like silent clowns."

"You're a clown, Sakura. I constantly wish you were silent, too."

Sakura frowned. "That's unkind, Li-san. I better write you a script, so you don't embarrass yourself in front of your friend by saying something downright callous."

Syaoran's driver suddenly knocked and poked his head around the door. "Yes Wei?"

"Which car would you like to ride in today, young master?"

"You could have just called my secretary-" Syaoran glanced over at Sakura before finishing dully, "-never mind."

"Sakura-san, what car do you suggest young master take today?" Wei asked her.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "How many cars are there to choose from?"

"Just say the one at the tip of your tongue," Syaoran suggested.

Flabbergasted, Sakura was only able to make groaning noises, so Syaoran answered for her. "Mel likes the one we took last time. Let's go with the claret Rolls Royce like last time."

Five minutes later Sakura was rubbing her hand on the beige leather when Wei laughed at her. The older man slid into the driver's seat with trained ease as Sakura blushed rose red with embarrassment. Her hand flew off the leather as if the feel of it burned her.

"It's better than the last ride," Wei chuckled.

"Way out of my league," Sakura groaned.

"Nothing's out of you're league, Sakura-san. Madam Li hired you for that very reason."

"Um, Wei-san… Could you refrain from mentioning that tidbit to Li-san?"

"Of course! I know the rules."

Sakura couldn't help but notice the minute smile from the driver as he shifted the stick to drive. Before she could ask him what he was secretly smiling about, their boss slipped into the back seat. He snapped the door shut, barely paying any attention to the people in front of him. He glued his eyes to the account review slapped up by Takashi, no doubt. Sakura suppressed a moan of vexation, but her friend, the driver, understood that she had her work cut out for her. He gave her an omniscient smile and nod before switching his eyes to the windshield again. He steered the car onto the main street and took them to Melanie, a woman Sakura was hoping could make Syaoran refocus on his love life and get his real priorities straight.

They drove some ways down one street, made a turn on a crossing, drove under the overhang, and, at last, pulled up in front of The W Hotel.

Syaoran got out of the car and reappeared with a woman on his arm. Sakura's eyes glowed at the warming sight of her boss escorting his lady through the glass doors of the hotel. He even held open the door for her when they were getting into the car! Sakura's eyes rivaled true emerald gemstones.

"… I was trying to get him to pay attention to what I was saying, but he wouldn't hear me out. Can you believe him?" Melanie paused and followed her vision to the open stare she received from the other passenger seated in the front. "Oh! Hello, you must be Sakura."

An eager hand shot from the front seat. "Yes! Melanie, it's so nice to meet you. Li-san has spoken non-stop about you."

Syaoran frowned. "She lies."

Melanie's fingers combed through her golden ringlets. She eyed Syaoran crossly, "If you did talk, it better have been nice talk."

"You're a bombshell!" Sakura burst. She immediately sealed her mouth with both hands and turned to face the windshield again. Wei beside her erupted with uninhibited laughter, while Syaoran behind her glowered and Melanie behind her smiled.

"Hey Wei, just drop us off at the mall. We'll pick up lunch at the food court."

"But, Mel, I made reservations!"

Melanie leaned across Syaoran, slipping her slender hand into his pants pocket. "Leave it to me, then," she whispered huskily before brandishing his cell out. She made a call and canceled their table in less than fifteen seconds. Sakura was gawking and Syaoran's eyes were big enough to fall out of his sockets.

"Mel, I planned a feast for us!"

She snapped his phone shut and tossed it at him. Without even blinking or shrinking, he caught the device with a single hand. She was saying, "Stop trying to impress me already. We just met and you're already trying to set the bar. Look, that's a nice tie, but I doubt it was a one-man decision. You're helper has fine tastes."

"Mel!" Syaoran shouted.

"Don't try to fool anyone you're not colorblind."

Sakura and Syaoran hung back as Melanie led them into the mall. "Are you really colorblind, sir?" Sakura whispered the question.

"No!" He bristled.

Sakura studied the woman from behind. She wore red cowboy boots and beige cowgirl clothes. The brown fastenings and decorative tassels hung loose in abandonment as she swung around the shops. Syaoran started falling back a few steps behind Sakura, so Sakura was just about to turn and tell him to try to keep up. At the same moment, Melanie's arm suddenly shot out and seized Sakura's elbow. Before Sakura could finish her surprised yelp, Melanie tucked Sakura's hand under her arm. She leaned over and asked Sakura, "What do you want to eat, Sakura?"

Without putting any thought in it, Sakura answered, "Dippin' Dots."

"What about you, Syaoran?"

"I want to have lunch at the place I reserved!" Syaoran called as adult as a five-year-old.

Melanie smirked, "Sakura wants ice cream, and so do I. Two Dots it is!"

"Li-san, I can get you something else," Sakura threw over her shoulder. This stopped Melanie in mid-step, but she didn't look at the man behind them.

"Then, I want chicken nuggets," he grumbled, stuffing his fists in his pants pockets.

By the time they finished lunch, Melanie was pulling Sakura alongside her as they passed the designer stores. Syaoran was busy chatting with some broker on his phone when Melanie murmured the question, "Why hide your self in that un-defining get-up."

"Uh, Mel-san, not everyone is born a bombshell like you."

The older woman smiled. "So you've said twice…"

"Seriously, look at you!" Sakura exclaimed, affronted by Melanie's invasion of her disguise. "You're like one of those country rock stars."

Melanie dragged Sakura into a store and forced Syaoran to wait outside with a quick command. Only Syaoran's fierce scowl chased them into the store.

Melanie grabbed a few dresses from their racks and shoved them in Sakura's arms. "If you don't want your boss to see, then I understand, but don't subject yourself to self depravation."

"But… But, I'm not!"

"Then, don't contend with _my_ 20/20 vision."

Sakura allowed Melanie to shove her into a changing stall. Sakura came out of the store with two new dresses and a pair of skinny jeans at a bargain.

As the two women drew spiritually closer, Melanie unexpectedly admitted to being pregnant. The outburst was so unexpected, Sakura almost keeled over in the new sandals she just bought. Melanie had let go of the news lightly, saying, "Don't tell Syaoran, yet, but I'm three months pregnant." Syaoran was still too busy on the phone to catch their conversation.

"Mel, no way!" Then, without another word to her new friend, Sakura spun on her high heals and charged at her boss. "You scoundrel!"

"What are you saying, Sakura? Hold on," he placed his call on hold as he stared down at her glare. "I'm very busy right now, so this better be good."

"How could you do that to sweet Mel before the both of you even got married? Think of the baby," she said, flailing her bags at her sides.

His expression was of a man completely befuddled. "What are you talking about? Mel!"

Melanie stood off to the side, giggling nonstop with her hand over her mouth. That was when Sakura noticed the ring on her left hand. The diamond was the size of a planet!

She turned to Syaoran with an awestruck face. "Did you two elope in Vegas without telling your mother?"

Syaoran's eyes flashed in Melanie's direction while he answered her, "Get this straight, you idiot. I wouldn't be here if I were involved in elopement! Whatever Mel said to you was a lie."

Melanie finally came up beside them. "Syaoran, what did I teach you about getting your facts straight before announcing any conclusions? Sakura, here's a lesson for you, too…"

Apparently, Melanie was pregnant, but she hadn't conceived with Syaoran. She was married to a billionaire in Texas and the baby in her was her and her husband's baby. Melanie and Syaoran's relationship never went beyond the platonic stage because they were teacher and student, so-to-speak. Syaoran reluctantly admitted that she was the one who taught him most of what he knew in the business world. The ever-humble Melanie boosted the deflated ego of her tutee and good friend by adding that he had it in him all along or else he wouldn't have been so surprisingly fit in his trade.

Melanie was let out at The W Hotel as their day drew to an end.

"You're so foolish! I should fire you for meddling when I specifically told you not to butt in!" He muttered in a leveled tone, just as Melanie snapped the car door shut and left them alone in the car.

"I'm sorry," she wailed.

"Sorry is not enough, Sakura! You need to start listening or I don't have a choice, but to relieve you of your duties. Look, let me be honest with you because if there's anything I learned from Mel is that trust must be earned through honesty. Trust in the workplace makes communication much easier. Li Diamonds once started out as a small company run by just family, but as it expanded, I had to learn how to deal with expansion. Sakura, you have done a decent job so far and that's why I haven't let you go, yet. I'm satisfied that you are not as obsessed with me and my money like the other assistants I hired. That way you can concentrate on the tasks I and the company gives you. Don't make me regret hiring you."

Sakura sank in her seat, feeling as if she betrayed Yelan more than Syaoran. Like a domino effect, this feeling of betraying made her feel guilty about not fulfilling her promise to her father. Also, Touya would kill her if he knew what she'd been up to.

"Now, what do you think of Mel?" He asked, rapidly checking his private messages on the phone.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Senpai was downright relentless in her lessons, but with you she was like an angel."

Sakura twiddled her thumbs. "I didn't know she was teaching me something…"

"A smart woman, tight on a budget, wouldn't spend without expert financial counseling."

Sakura totally agreed. "Yeah, come to think of it, some of the things she told me I could really use in the business world and real world."

The corners of Syaoran's grim and straight mouth lifted a hair.

Sakura continued thoughtfully, "she's even more perceptive than Tomyo-chan! Does she have eyes in the back of her head?"

Syaoran answered with a snort. "I wonder sometimes."


End file.
